PONY Resurrection
by Magick Tricks
Summary: The world is in chaos. As the new President of the United States just took office in January 2017. A secret organization activates an experimental new enforcement program to defend the world and humanity as a whole. When a mysterious group calling themselves the Party Utilizing Radical Evolution (P.U.R.E.) starts terrorizing innocent civilians.
1. Tara Twilight Sullivan

**Season 1**

**Episode 1: Tara "Twilight" Sullivan (Introductions)**

**February 2016**

It was early February… The recent blizzard has covered the entire campus of Ymerton University in a deep blanket of snow. Despite the weather, the campus is still open for classes. In a near by apartment complex, several students were asleep. Except for one. A female student with long dark brown hair that has been dyed a purple with one strand of hair dyed pink. She placed the last stack of books away on the multiple bookshelves around her large room. Nearby was a male college student wearing a purple t-shirt and matching purple shorts. His hair dyed green and in a mohawk style. Despite the cold outside. It was nice a warm inside to wear t-shirt and shorts.

"Come on Spike!" the woman said, pulling the blanket off of the young man. "Time to get out of bed!"

The young man still slept cosily but turned over in response to the woman's attempts. The young woman had a better idea. She went into her small kitchen and filled up a small pitcher with cold water. Then she returned and poured all over the poor guy's head. Soaking the kid to the bone and waking him up suddenly.

"What the…? TWILIGHT!" the kid said. "What was that for!?"

"I tried to wake you up quietly but knew that this idea was way better to wake up deep sleepers that will sleep through World War III." Tara "Twilight" Sullivan said.

Tara's nickname was Twilight due to her love of science, most importantly astronomy, and special ability she has been taught by her teacher and friend. Twilight had been a strong martial artist, not only that she has always studied her particular martial art for many years since she was a kid. The style of fighting she's trained in has been kept secret for many centuries. Influencing many cultures and wars. Her younger adopted brother Spike hadn't studied himself but he is Twilight's assistant over the years.

"Come on sleepyhead! We have to get ready for classes!" Twilight said.

A young Tara Sullivan sat on a bench inside a prestigious school. the young seven year old sat next to a man with his hair cut short in a military buzzcut. He wore his Class A uniform of the United States Army Special Forces, or the known as the Green Berets. His name is Samuel Sullivan. His codename in the Green Berets is 'Shining Armor' as he saved his girlfriend, Cadence, in the middle of a fire fight. Basically a knight in shining armor. Hence the name stuck to him like glue and he has been dating the young eighteen year old Cadence ever since. He sat next to his little sister Tara while they waited on someone.

Tara had just finished the most important test of her life. Well most important currently in her life that is. She actually studied and studied until she knew everything she could to prepare for this test. A woman wearing a black and purple robe walked out of the Headmistress' office. this woman had tan skin with jet black hair dyed a dark blue color. Around her neck was a sapphire encrusted crescent moon pendant.

"Ms. Sullivan…" the woman said, "I am Assistant Headmistress Selene Luna. She is ready to see you now."

Tara stood up and looked at her brother. He gave her a reassuring nod of his head before Luna held the young girl's hand and led her into the office of Headmistress Eos Celestia. Inside Celestia sat at her desk finishing paper work before she can take Tara on a tour of the school.

"Oh Headmistress." Luna said, "I'm proud to present the young girl who had the highest and best score on the entrance exam Ms. Tara Sullivan."

The woman with whitish skin, wearing a white robe, and hair dyed blue, green and pink looked up from her work. "Oh Ms. Sullivan. I'm just finishing some paper work."

"What is going on here?" Tara asked Luna.

"Please have a seat in front of my desk dear." Celestia said, as a still confused Tara sat down in a comfortable leather chair. "You've been asked to see me personally because of your test scores on the entrance exam. The results are in and you Ms. Sullivan have actually managed to get the best and highest score on the entrance exam than I have ever seen. I've wanted you to come here personally to congratulate you and to say that I accept you as my personal student!"

Tara was left speechless.

Twilight had gathered up her books and stuffed them into her book bag. Once done she checked a spot on her checklist off. As she checked all of the stuff she needed done before heading to campus for classes. Spike was trying to put back the books Twilight read back onto their respective bookshelves.

"Might I suggest you read these books one at a time so you can put them back yourself?" Spike said as he laid the last book he had to put back into place.

"Nodody wants a smartass Spike." Twilight said, crossing off the last item on her checklist. Which was read as 'Listening to Spike's complaining every morning'.

Soon both young adults walked to campus and took their separate ways. Twilight went to her philosophy class while Spike went to his engineering class. As Twilight walked to the respective hall. She had a flashback to two years ago. When Ymerton was closed to a terrorist attack. It was actually a massacre.

_Twilight ran out of the classroom with a fellow classmate, looking over to see her teacher's corpse laying on the floor. She ran for her life and eventually found her five friends. Where they made a run for it to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania._

_"Don't you remember? a omnipresent voice said. "You entered a program by the United States government to kill every criminal scum on this planet. Then whe it was all over. You died…"_

Twilight's eyes flashed opened. She realized she was going to be late for class and she was day dreaming in the early morning of this cold day. She quickly ran to the respective hall and went to her first class.

A year has passed since Tara was accepted as Celestia's personal student. Tara was given the nickname Twilight, as during her studies into esoterism, which included alchemy, a studying the energy force known as 'qi' or 'chi', and even witchcraft. Twilight had shown herself a capable student. Though she earned her nickname for mostly of her love for astronomy, and looking up at the stars every twilight phase of each day, both sunset and sunrise. Celestia smiled as she taught her student the ways of witchcraft and alchemy. Knowing the little girl was a joy to have around. While Twilight studied the power of qi and martial arts with Luna. Currently the young girl is training with Luna as usual every day. Celestia looks upon her student and her friend. Twilight charges up a small ball of chi. Which she throws the purple-pinkish ball of energy at her instructor. However the tiny ball was merely deflected.

"Twilight, what have we learned about chi?" Luna asked.

"To concentrate enough of it to form a powerful weapon to defend yourself or others." Twilight said. "But I am still having trouble concentrating enough to knock you down Luna-Sensei."

"It has been a year since you started a year ago today." Luna said with a smile. "I don't expect you to be a all powerful master at this style of fighting till much later on in your life. So I should apologize for what I said earlier, and you should ignore it too. Come on let's end our session today so we can celebrate your anniversary here with the other students."

Twilight's class ended for the day. She walked out of the lecture hall and towards the exit of the building itself when…

A explosion was heard in the parking lot. Twilight ran to a nearby window to see what was going on. Outside students were running in terror. As two students attending Ymerton currently. She could tell by their age and despite the bandanas worn around their mouths, she knew them from one time in the Applewood Hall. The place where the cafeteria and other dining places are located. As well as a movie theater. Twilight knew she had to spring into action and quickly, as the AK-47 wielding glasses wearing outcasts were firing on the innocent students. Even Spike was out there, hopefully found a good hidng spot nearby. She had hoped and prayed though.

Spike was in Applewood Hall getting himself a mocha latte. The weather was cold and his first class was okay. He is hoping to start building robots for a corporation. He took a sip of hs coffee, when screaming students rushed into the building.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a male student shouted. "THOSE TWO OUTCASTS ARE TRYING TO START ANOTHER MASSACRE!"

Spike growled to himself before shouting "Oh come on!"

He then ran outside into the cold with his coffee in hand.**  
**


	2. Breakout

**Episode 2: Breakout (Jailbreak Part 1)**

Twilight flew out of the hall and out into the sidewalk. The parking lot was not to far away, but the two psychos were getting closer to the hall. Twilight knew she had this one chance to stop them. She ran to a nearby alley in between the lecture hall and the Culinary Arts building, called the Crystal Hall. It has a entire restaurant with kitchen inside for the students there to make food for people to eat. Twilight and Spike went there one time and their food was delicious. Anyway Twilight ran into the alley and produced her own six sided star pendant made out of pure gold with tiny pink lights within the star itself. On the outside of the star are five tiny white lights surrounding the star. In her right hand is a trigger device with one switch

"HENSHIN!" she cried out, as she flipped the switch on the small handheld device. Something happened after that. Namely the lights on her pendant glowing as bright as they can, with several nanomachines coming out of the device she held. Billions of the machines came out and enveloped her body. They then formed together to form a latex like suit on her body. The entire suit was a lavender purple in color. With a replica of her pendant on both butt cheeks. Nanomachines moved upward forming the nanite suit. When they reached her head the formed a face mask with grating so she could breath. Once the face mask was done. The nanomachines formed a latex helmet to cover her head. Leaving only her eyes exposed. The helmet made her entire head look equine in appearance. With horse ears covering her actual ears. However the nanomachines formed enhanced listening devices over her ears to listen better than her actual hearing. Her was cut short by the nanomachines and over the helmet came a purple with a pink strand horse mane. The man was at the same size as her hair. Once the formation of her suit was finished. The last bits were formed. Namely a unicorn horn on her forehead and vents on her back to channel chi through them and fly. Now her transformation was complete, and she was ready to fight evil.

Twilight actually flew out of the alley. Her nanite wings were spread and she was literally flying the short distance to the two Outcasts. Who are named appropriately for their lack of social skills, and they "exile" back in high school. Both Eric 'Snips' Helms and Dylan 'Snails' Anderson were always the two odd boys out. Both were considered to be the worst and stupidest around. How they managed to get into Ymerton University was anyone's guess. The popular rumor was that their parents were loaded with money and they were able to get away with everything due to affluenza. Twilight lands in front of the two rampaging outcasts.

"Hey! Get out of our way or we WILL kill you along with everyone at this school!" The pudgy Snips said.

"Yeah get out of our way eh!" the skinnier, taller Snails ordered.

Twilight merely shook her head.

'Total idiots those two. To think they want to create another massacre like two years ago.' she thought. She looked up at the two before saying.

"Not going to happen."

"Well I'm sorry to say but you have to die." Snips said. He aims his rifle at Twilight and presses the trigger. Bullets fire out of the automatic assault rifle. In fact the entire magazine was emptied. Time seemed to slow down for Twilight. She saw the bullets flying at her and she did nothing but stand there. When the bullets hit her square in the chest. They should have punctured the armor and then killed her. However the nanomachine armor actually stopped the bullets from piercing her body and killing her instantly. They merely fell to the ground all of them shattered. Snips and Snails looked at the scene in terror.

"My turn!" Twilight said.

-

_Twilight laid in Dash's arms. Bleeding profusely from a bullet wound in her chest._

_"Don't die on me Sparks!" Dash cried out. "I need you! We need you!"_

_"I'm not planning on dying yet Dash." Twilight said, when she charged up a tiny ball of the chi. She placed the ball onto the bullet wound, which caused some pain to her but otherwise sent a surge of the life energy throughout her body. Within seconds the damage to her was beginning to repair itself only a minor bit. The chi pushed the bullet out of her wound and stopped the bleeding._

_"Whoa…" Dash said._

_"It's not much but it will keep me alive until I can get to a hospital."_

-

Spike had to quickly chug his coffee down before was able to transform into his armor. Which was all purple and looked like it was covered in dragon scales with a reptilian style helmet covering his head and hair. In the hair's place are the sets of green scales. With the same face mask that Twilight sports on her armor. Spike ran out from the alley he hid in as fast as he could. Speeding past confused students who were keeping their distance of the two gunmen. Spike ran over to twilight's location… Only to find that Twilight quickly dealt with the problem herself. Seriously two gunmen with no special powers are a piece of cake to witch with studies as a taoist. Especially a taoist hit with the power of a Macer device.

-

_Twilight and her friends woke up inside the cell the Russian brothers, the Korbalovs locked them in. In the center of the cell was the spherical Macer device that was thrown in with them._

_"Everybody okay?" Twilight asked._

_"We're good Sparks!" Dash said._

_"What happened to us?" AJ asked. "We were zapped by that Macer device, but what effects did it have on us?"_

_Wings burst out of Fiona's back, glowing in a golden light, both wings are angelic in design._

_"It hurts!" Fiona cried out. "Please make it stop!"_

_Electricity shot out of Dash's hands, almost hitting Rachel._

_"Watch it Dash!" Rachel screamed. "You could have killed me!"_

_"Sorry!" Dash said. Then Dash broke into a dash and ran along the walls of the cell close to a sonic speed. "This is awesome!"_

_Pinkie and Rachel's weren't so physical as the others. They were only mental as Pinkie received a six sense in the form of events going to take place a few seconds soon. Rachel was able to see the auras of every living thing on this planet. Most importantly her friends. AJ walked towards the door to see if she had powers of her own. She took a football player stance, like she was waiting for the ball to be snapped, so she can charge into the opposing team to defend the quarterback. She charger at the door and it was smashed open upon impact with AJ. Actually it shattered into many pieces upon impact. Sending shards of metal slamming against the hallway wall._

_"Did you get anything Sparks?" Dash asked. Twilight felt a pulse of her own chi vibrating in her body. Then it all came out in two large pink beams of light, which sliced through the floor and up the walls. Everyone got out of the way as the beams neared them. When it was all over. The cell began caving in around them. Which made the six run out of the cell and into the dungeon hallways as fast as they could run._

-

Spike and Twilight had changed out of their armor. Both stood by and watched federal agents and local police take the two, badly beaten up Snips and Snails into custody. One of the agents happens to be a cohort of the now Secretary of Defense for the new President, Bridgette Celestia, previously the handler for the first P.O.N.Y.

"Ms. Sullivan…" the agent said with a nod to Twilight. As he escorted Snails into an armored paddy wagon for transport to jail.

"You couldn't wait for me to get here?" Spike asked his older sister.

"I didn't think word traveled so fast from Applewood Hall." Twilight admitted. "Sorry Spike maybe next time."

"If there is a next time." Spike muttered.

-

"Thank you Flash!" Bridgette Celestia said, on her cell phone. "I think it's high time someone did something about Snips and Snails. Please take them to the Everfree for holding."

Bridgette hung up and looked back at the folders on her desk. Both were files on Snips and Snails. When the breaking story of their rampage first aired. Bridgette had ordered her staff to find the files and criminal records of the two. According to them both got off scott free from every misdemeanor and felony they were charged of… Likely it was because their lawyer was very good at his job or less than legal means were at play. Either way Bridgette had to find out why this was the case for those two boys. Until she reached their school records. Which unveiled everything. They were classified as mentally disabled as their IQ was below the average. Very below average.

"That would explain a lot…" she muttered. she knew now it may have been shot sighted and stupid of her to come jump to that quick conclusion. Now they were headed to a prison for the worst of the worst criminals in the entire world. The Everfree was located under ground in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey. Home to the legendary cryptid the Jersey Devil. The legend helped them keep the prison safe from outsiders finding out about it.

"I'm in really deep shit…" Bridgette muttered to herself.

-

A day has passed since Snips and Snails have been arrested. Now they were transferred to a new prison in New Jersey, called the Everfree. Where they were thrown into a cell with thick a titanium alloy door and a plexiglass window. Immediately both charged at the door and were knocked back into the far wall due to a surge of electricity.

"I suggest you don't do that." came a calm and soothing male voice. They looked as the door opened and to their surprise and horror. Stood a white fur werewolf with glasses on his face and blue eyes. He wore a grey vest with a white dress shirt with a red tie, and grey business pants, He didn't wear shoes as his feet were wolf's feet. His tail were practically sticking out of the back of his pants.

"I'm sorry if I have scared you. It's just not everyday normal people from the outside gets to see a mythical werewolf." the werewolf said, "By the way my name is Dr. Alexander Wolfe. This is the Everfree prison. A very dangerous place if you two are ordinary humans. Which seems to be the case."

Wolfe looked at the charts he was hastily given and looked through the two's criminal records, and finally medical history and school records. All of which were transmitted to him from the Secretary of Defense herself. As he read, his eyes grew wider in surprise. When all is read Wolfe finds a note from Celestia herself on their case.

**To the head of the Psychology Division, Dr. Alexander Wolfe,**

**If you're reading this then you must know I made a HUGE mistake. Your orders are to straighten things out on your end and get them OUT OF THERE ASAP!**

**Secretary of Defense,**  
**Bridgette Celestia**

"Well at least she takes responsibility for her own actions…" Wolfe muttered.

"What is it?" Snips asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Did you realize something?"

"Yes there seems to have been a mistake made by the Secretary of Defense, who should have done her research before reacting."

Just then connection Wolfe had on his iPad computer was lost. The every security measure, door and finally the power went out. It was pitch black in the entire prison for a few seconds before the back up lights switched. All security for the prisoners was knocked out, and only the main control room could figure out why. One cell next to snips and Snails cell opened with a whoosh. A sinister laugh was heard and a female figure with demon wings on her back, glowing red eyes, and dark blue dyed hair stepped out seductively.

"Nightmare Moon…" Wolfe whispered to himself.


	3. Reunion

**S1 E3: Reunion (Jailbreak Part 2)**

Eos Celestia, Headmistress of Celestia's School for the Gifted, rushed into her office. All over the place where decorations of both science and the supernatural were placed. A big flat screen plasma TV was hanging on the wall. On the semi circle desk was a crystal ball for divination, dead center along with her name plate and phone. On the right side of the desk is a computer monitor and tower. The left side had only a deck of tarot cards. Any space in between was filled with pictures, cups with writing utensils, and even a basket to put files and finished documents to be looked at later. She ran over to her desk and sat in the chair behind it. Where she laid down a folder she had just received.

Flipping the folder open she looked at the contents. Inside were six files of Twilight and her friends from two years ago. She grabs the phone and dials a number.

"Yeah Bridgette? I just the files you sent." Celestia said. "Are you sure putting me in charge of this project is a good idea?"

"_We've been over this Eos."_ came Bridgette's voice on the other end. "_There is no time to get clearance to restart the P.O.N.Y. Initiative then locate a new team and train them. All of our prisoners are free and are escaping their respective prisons as we speak. You at least have one of the original team as your personal student. Get in contact with her and let her do the rest."_

"Well… That is the problem." Celestia said. "There is no way she can contact them Dash is in the Marine Corp. Rachel is in the wind, Fiona is as well. Pamela went to a cooking school to learn how to bake a lot better and Anna-Jean is retired to that apple farm of hers in Texas."

"_Well I can help you with some. Tara should still have their phone numbers in her cell phone. I'll get Dash and track down the others."_

"Deal!" Celestia said, "Once they arrive I'll inform them of the situation get the ready for their new mission. They should start bringing in the criminals with a couple of days."

"_I forgot to mention that there is a situation in the Everfree. None of the prisoners in the Everfree have escaped. In fact they're all holed up inside with hostages."_

Celestia facepalms at her cousin's failing to mention THAT detail.

"Could you have at least told me about that sooner?"

"_It just came in just now. All security personnel are either dead or held in the cells that their prisoners once occupied. I need then ready ASAP! Can you do this?"_

Celestia sighs, "Of course I can do this."

"_Good!"_

Celestia hung up the phone and turned her chair around to look outside. Students were outside at sports practice or even doing a outside lesson that involves dangerous materials.

"What am I getting myself into?"

In an apartment somewhere in Las Vegas, Nevada. Two women lay underneath the covers. A woman with long and elegant bluish silver dyed hair, and a curvy figure. The other woman is a woman with pink dyed hair and a petite yet close to average figure. The pink hair woman was laying on her back in the bed. While the curvy woman was on top of her. Both nude and legs rubbing against each other's vagina. As the woman on top is held close to her lover, kissing the pink haired woman's neck while rubbing her crotch area with her partner's, the woman on the bottom pants heavily. Sweat glistening off of her body as the two continue to have sex. Their breasts and nipples rubbing against each other.

"Oh yes..." came Fiona Samwell as she laid on the bottom of her lover. "Fuck me Trixie!"

Trixie Langstrom didn't say anything. She just continued her blissful sex with Fiona. As Trixie and Fiona sped up. The more both were panting. Pretty soon…

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck… OH FUCKING SHIT!" Fiona's eyes went wide as she screamed in pure ecstasy. Trixie did as well. Lifting her head and screamed loudly as her eyes looked like they were about ready to pop out of their sockets.

Once they settled down laid next to each with with the bed sheets thrown off. The two lovers held each and caressed each other sensually. Giving each other quick passionate kisses involving their tongues.

"Was it good for you?" Trixie asked as she brushed a lock of her hair off her face.

"Was it ever?" Fiona replied with a smile, "When is our next show?"

"Tomorrow actually. Sorry Fiona..."

"We better get some sleep then. It'll be quite the day tomorrow." Fiona said as both laid their heads on their pillows and fell asleep. However sleep was going to have to wait. As Fiona's cellphone rang.

"Oh come on!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Sorry babe… Sorry… Let me just get rid of the person on the other…" Fiona stared at the ID of the caller. It was a person she never thought she would hear from ever again: Tara Sullivan. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Sighing to herself she answered the phone. "I never thought I would ever see your name or face ever again."

"_I missed you too Fiona."_ came Twilight's voice.

"What do you want? I just had the best lesbian sex ever with my fiancee and was about to go to dreamland with her when you woke us up! Do you realize what time it is over here and how did you find me anyway?"

Twilight sat at the kitchen table in her apartment. A cup of hot tea in front of her a she talked on her cell. It was extremely late at night.

"I'm sorry Fiona. I didn't realize that the Earth spun in the opposite direction than east." Twilight said before yawning. "Plus I still have your number listed in my contacts."

"_Oh… Well that explains a lot. Listen I've got a big day tomorrow. So I have to get some sleep."_

"Well the team is getting put back together." Twilight said. "A major situation has come up. I'm talking really major. Like worldwide chaos and armageddon major. I need you to fly out to Pennsylvania at the address I'm going to text you."

"_I don't want to go back! Not anymore! That stupid P.O.N.Y. Initiative ruined my life! I don't want to ever hear anything about that DAMNED team ever again! Nor do I want to see or even HEAR from you ever again! Goodnight Tara Sullivan!_

Fiona hung up on her end. Twilight sighed and sent a text to Fiona saying:

**If you ever change your mind and want to come back to P.O.N.Y. Our new base of operations is at the following address.**

Rachel Germain woke up the next day, in her dorm at Harvard University. Her cybernetic eyes adjusting to the light of the rising sun outside. She checked the clock and saw it was 7AM. She checked her daily planner on the nightstand next to her bed. She had no classes that day but she had to work on her project if she wanted to graduate and then work on her doctrine, so she can earn her medical degree in cybernetic medicine. The same field of medicine that brought her eyesight back. Now she is in one of the best and most expensive schools around. Earning a scholarship from the Unite States government from her time in P.O.N.Y. Plus the money she still receives from the government ensures she don't need to find a part time job somewhere. However, she went out and got a job at a clothing store anyway. In order to pass the time on days when she has no classes. Like this day for example. Just when she thought about getting ready for her job. Her cellphone rings. Looking at the caller ID, she sees a name she hasn't seen in a while.

"_Rachel? It's me Tara… There is a situation and we need you to return to P.O.N.Y. Right now."_ Twilight said on the end.

"You don't call me to talk about old times, but just to tell me P.O.N.Y. is coming back? Tara I've not seen you since we disbanded as a team. What is going on darling?"

"_There has been a major situation as of late. Bridgette Celestia has given the P.O.N.Y. Initiative to someone else to head up. In fact if you turn on the news. Then you should know what is going on."_

Rachel did so and turned it onto International News Network, a 24 hour TV news channel with a online newspaper.

"We're going on day two since the unexplained chaos all across America right now." the anchor said, "The other day secret unknown prisons were attacked by cyber terrorists and the most serious offenders escaped and began holding select cities hostage in anarchy and fear. Reports of entire police stations losing their officers in gunfights or merely shutting down to keep their own officers safe have been running rampant. As of right now we're still waiting for the President of the United States to make a statement, as the growing protests in Washington, D.C. are starting to turn into uncivil rest and full scale riots…"

Rachel had seen enough. She holds the phone back to her ear and spoke. "Where am I supposed to go now darling?"

Rebecca "Dash" Dawson and Anna-Jean "AJ" Balle sat together in a black hawk helicopter as it flew towards Celestia's School for the Gifted. The location where the revived P.O.N.Y. team is holding their base of operations. Both sitting in their seats not talking to each other.

"So you got dragged into this too I see." AJ said.

Dash sighed. "Yep."

"It's bad enough they brought me out of retirement. But to pick me up from my own farm!" AJ said, "Granny Smith and Katie was REALLY upset when I had to go with that agent Flash Something."

"I got pulled into this by SecDef herself!" Dash replied. "So don't tell me you have it worse when our handler from the FIRST Initiative comes straight to your base and stands inside YOUR own quarters waiting for you!"

"Okay I admit it having Bridgette Celestia waiting for you at your own living quarters is a lot worse. But don't deny the fact that she's going to boss us around again."

"She told me she wasn't involved this time. We'll see if that's true when we get there."

The pilot motioned AJ over to the cockpit of the helicopter. He whispered something into her ear before she sat back down.

"What was that all about?"

"We're here…"

The helicopter landed inside the courtyard of Celestia's school in Pennsylvania. Twilight had drove herself and Spike over to the school to meet with the others on their arrival.

Twilight stood nearby with Luna and Celestia as the copter landed and it's two passenger's climbed out.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes, Tara!" AJ said as the two embraced when AJ climbed out of the copter. The Dash and Twilight hugged.

"We have a lot to discuss first. Then I'll show you to your rooms?"

Veronica Starleston and Bridgette sat in Starleston's office. Starleston just learned her new boss had just handed the reigns of her pet project over to her own cousin Eos. A move that Veronica didn't expect nor wanted.

"Really Bridgette. You hand over P.O.N.Y., my baby, over to your mystic cousin who runs the most prestigious school in the nation?"

"Yes and I'm sorry if I went over your head. But I needed this to be handled with care. When I was in charge of P.O.N.Y. shit hit the fan. Not only did the original Initiative fail miserably, but there too much casualties and property damage."

"Still we DID manage to apprehend a few of Matthew Balle's known associates." Starleston said.

"AT WHAT COST VERONICA!? At what cost to the innocent lives ended and lives changed forever to catch them?"

"I admit the cost is too high." Starleston said. "But you shouldn't have made the decision to pass it on without my knowledge!"

"Last time I checked Price, Hue and you shut down the Initiative and disbanded the group. Then made sure the others never had any contact with each other."

"Unfortunately Ms. Sullivan notified them all except one."

"Let's hope Ms. Patrikson never finds out about the return of P.O.N.Y." Bridgette said. "She is bit of a wild card."

"Wild card would not be the word I'd use." Starleston said. "More like bat shit insane."

"Whatever the point still remains she must stay where she is right now. Hopefully we'll get a replacement out of Ms. Samwell's lesbian lover."

"It's hard to believe that woman started doing card tricks on the streets, the formed a band, entered that band in a televised nationwide talent competition, WON, and is now highlighting Las Vegas shows for a year. Let's not forget to add the fact she gets a million dollars."

"It would work IF she is willing." Bridgette said.

"True…" Starleston said. "Though I have an idea about that."

"Oh? I'm kind of against your plans to force her. Let's let her decide if she wants to join Fiona in this fight."

"If that is your wish."

******"****Well Veronica it's been fun, but I have to go. The President wants me over at the White House for a meeting concerning the breakout. Oh and Veronica. Neither Hue, Price or even you are allowed to try and interfere with this P.O.N.Y. Initiative. Eos is very intelligent person and very knowledged in both science and mystical arts. If there is anyone that can turn our failure into a success now it's her."**


	4. Evolution

"So that's the current situation." Twilight said, "Rachel will arrive here tomorrow, I can't get a hold of Pinky, and Fiona refused to rejoin us."

Dash and AJ sighed.

"So it's just the four of us then?" Dash replied. Twilight grimly nodded.

"The odds of success isn't as good with only four of us. But we have to do this without the others."

"Well if we have to do it without them. Then we should do it and get it over with. Despite the fact that it is a suicide mission." AJ said.

"Yet I will you show you the new equipment to help you." Celestia said. Celestia entered the dining room of the school. It was a large dining room with several long tables for the students. With another dining table for the teachers of the school.

"Here we are!" Celestia entered a secret underground base below the basement of the castle. It was made out of steel and other metals. The lights were high quality halogen lights and the latest, most expensive and best security system was put into place in this area alone. Celestia held this place with the utmost pride. This entire underground bunker was the product of the latest technology. Something her school was known to accomplish. The years of researching such extraordinary feats in science has resulted in the P.O.N.Y. team's base of operations for the seeable future.

Dash and AJ were impressed. They never seen anything like in real life. Just movies they've seen. Celestia led them through the double doors at the end of the hallway. Explaining the bunker's function.

"This was all made from our past students. They entered college, they worked their way through college. Then a a thank you they wanted a place for the students to be safe in case of a terrorist attack." Celestia said, "This entire bunker was made of the latest technology. Some government funding and some from donations from our alumni. This is the school's pride and joy."

Through the double doors was the main control room. A large room with multiple computer terminals with one main terminal in the back, and a large screen at the front of the room. sitting at the main terminal is Spike. He is tirelessly searching all over the world for even more problems. Most of the news reports are on the White House's silence over the prison break from the most secret prisons.

"How is it going Spike?" Celestia asked.

"Nothing much." Spike replied. "Though I'm still sifting through today's news."

"**We will now replay the announcement from a couple of hours ago, concerning someone only known as Dr. Hyde."** said the news image to a man sitting in a hidden in the shadows.

"Good evening world, or good morning for those who are across the world." the figure said in a digitally distorted voice. "My name is Dr. Hyde and I'm here to inform you of the secret American prisons located all over the country and around the world. As well as my agenda for the entire world."

Fiona sat at the bar, drinking with Trixie and her bandmates. Fiona is the manager of Trixie and the Illusions. Knowing she may never get over her severe stage fright. As the band celebrated their last concert together in Las Vegas. The news came on a nearby TV on the wall. Fiona took interest in it and called out to the bartender.

"Can you turn that up please?" Fiona called out. The bartender nodded and turned the TV up as loud as it could.

"**You see the United States government set up several prisons all around the world. With every intention of keeping the biggest threats to American national security locked away and forgotten. Left to rot like meat left out on a hot summer's day. With no proper trial nor any rights whatsoever. People like myself treated as monsters that they label us! Well I have the solution. It's all so simple you see. In order to destroy the United States government one must release these monsters upon the world. That is what I've done already. I've helped breakout the most dangerous criminals here in the United States. These human beings called MACERs, called such due to the exposure of a device that has mutated their genes forever, called the MACER Device ironically. Now we're free and in twenty-four hours we will begin our invasion of the United States, unless the government can and over the entire nation in a unconditional surrender. Mr. President, you have twenty-four hours and the clock begins now. But for now the Party Utilizing Radical Evolution is waiting patiently."** Dr. Hyde said.

Fiona was speechless. An invasion by MACERs? This was bad… Really bad… She pulled out her phone and looked at the address once more.

"Don't tell me... " Trixie said sitting next to her partner, "You're thinking of joining them again to help save the world."

"No I…"

Trixie cut her off with a finger to Fiona's lips. "Don't say anything else. You've been worried all night. I've noticed between songs you were always staring at your phone."

"But Trixie I can't possibly leave or the band." Fiona said.

"We've been in Las Vegas for a year. Our time headlining this city is over we deserve a break. Why don't I come with you?"

"Why? It's dangerous. You heard all of my stories about being in P.O.N.Y."

"I know but I'm no lady wallflower expecting someone else to fight for her. I know a few moves to get me out of a jam."

"If you insist…" Fiona said with a sigh.

"Great!"

At the Filthy Rich Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Franklin Richards looked out at the city's landscape from his top floor office and suite. He too saw the announcement of P.U.R.E.'s plans to destroy the United States of America. Frank's homeland and birthplace. He also knew Headmistress Celestia would form a team utilizing his new technology. Not only is Franklin a casino owner, but he is the CEO of RichCorp Technologies, a military defense corporation. What he doesn't know is that Celestia has revived the former P.O.N.Y. team.

"My good friend Celestia…" he said. "What do you have in store for P.U.R.E.?"

Celestia had ordered the three members of the team to bed, but she had to show them their new suits.

"These will be the new armor you'll be wearing." Celestia pointed to the six suits of armor stashed inside see through lockers. "As with Twilight's previous armor they are made out of nanomachines and they can stop both bullets up to .50 caliber and the sharpest blades imaginable."

"A couple of questions." Dash said. "One why is Tara named Twilight? And two how are we supposed to put these things on?"

"Well first Twilight is her nickname I've given her when she first started here. I give my personal students nicknames to be easier identified in case there were two of the same name. Secondly they're worn through these."

Celestia opened a metal box and inside were new smartphones. Each one color coded to it's respective suit. "You can activate them through these phones with the Armor App installed. Not only that but these can replace your current clothing."

"By that you mean?" AJ asked.

"You don't need to go shopping for clothes while you are here." Celestia replied. "Try them out right now."

The three girls stripped naked and then turned on their phones. Using the respective app on their phones, the purple, blue and orange armors dissolved into the nanobytes and swarmed their respective users. They covered their owners with similar armor that Twilight hd worn back at Ymerton. Then they selected different styles of clothing to suit their personality.

"This is AWESOME!" Dash exclaimed.

"We can totally handle this situation now!" AJ said, "Best part is that we won't get seriously hurt and have to wait in the hospital to get better."

"Something a former colleague of mine whipped up. But I made the final decision to form the nano machines into the armor you're now wearing."

Twilight's old phone rang and she picked it up. It was Fiona…

"Fiona…?" Twilight said.

"_We're on our way."_ Fiona said before hanging up.

Fiona hung up her phone and leaned back in her seat on board a private jet that they got with their money. Trixie and the Illusions signed on for a record deal that would begin once they're done with Las Vegas. Naturally the record deal included a private e that will take them anywhere they needed to go.

"There is no turning back now." Fiona told Trixie.

"I don't care. We will handle this with your friends and together as one…" Trixie said, "We have some time. You want to have sex?"

"Sure!" Fiona stood up and led Trixie into the bedroom on board the plane. As it flew as quickly as possible to Pennsylvania.

"So what did Fiona want last night?" Rachel said during breakfast. She only arrived an hour ago but did get enough sleep on the plane.

"She only said that they're coming." Twilight said taking a sip of her hot tea, "I can only imagine that she is bringing Trixie with her."

"And that is a problem darling?"

"Not really If Trixie can actually contribute to the team. Then she is more welcome to join."

A teacher runs into the dining room and over to the table with the teachers, Celestia, Luna and P.O.N.Y. are eating at. The teacher whispers into Luna's ear before taking her leave.

"The others have arrived." she said standing up.

"Trixie and Fiona are here already?" Twilight asked.

"And someone else as well." Luna replied.

The four friends rushed outside to see two taxi cabs pull up. One opened to show Fiona and her lover Trixie. They grabbed their luggage and walked towards the four. Fiona wearing a business suit rather than her usual clothing and her hoodie. Trixie wore a similar suit but hers was a light blue with a purple scarf around her neck.

"This is actually a surprise." Twilight said, "The way you talked on the phone the other day you were hell bent on not returning."

"Well Trixie has been helping me come out of my shell a little." Fiona said, "She once told me that you guys were dangerous to be around. Even though I disagreed with her on that. Though during our phone call I remembered the things that happened to me. Especially when Matthew Balle took over my mind and I wanted to kill you so badly Tara."

To Twilight those mind controlled thoughts would explain why Fiona hated P.O.N.Y. and hated the fact she had to return to P.O.N.Y. It was her mind saying that she didn't need to go through the chaos that they all experienced two years ago. But the fact she came here with Trixie showed that maybe Trixie isn't as bad as she originally thought. Maybe Trixie helped her convince Fiona to forget the past and just move on. Maybe Fiona regretted her actions that she saw the recent announcement on the news and wanted to save the world one more time before moving on. But there was one last person to greet. Someone Twilight has been searching for but had no luck in contacting.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER!?" Patricia Patrikson said as she climbed out of her respective taxi. Her usual clothing of pink has not changed in two years ago. She pulled her pink luggage out of the back of the cab and ran over to hug us all. Even Fiona and Trixie.

"If we can please go inside. We can finish breakfast and discuss the mission at hand." Celestia said.

The now eight member team, including Spike who sat at the main terminal in the underground control room. They watched intently as Celestia and Luna walked down to the front of the room.

"We only have ten hours to get this job done and to stop an invasion from Macers that want to destroy our world." Celestia said, "Spike show them."

Spike entered a few commands into the computer terminal and within seconds. The available information gathered popped up on the main screen at the front. Information on Snips, Snails and Wolfe was shown, as well as information on Nightmare Moon and a layout of the Everfree.

"Your first priority is to rescue the hostages." Celestia said. "The main three are shown on the screen. First is Dr. Wolfe, a Macer that is the first ever and only werewolf in existence. He's the head psychologist at the Everfree. Dedicating his life helping others with their problems. The next two were taken there by complete accident and ignorance by my cousin Bridgette. They are known as Snips and Snails."

Rainbow Dash raised her hand. Celestia acknowledged her with a nod.

"What do you mean by a accident?" she asked.

"They opened fire on the students of Ymerton College the other day." Twilight said. "I was the one stopped them from trying to slaughter the entire school."

"Apparently they're too incompetent to stand trial. Not only that but my cousin learned that their father's are U.S. senators. Both from the same state and both got elected over and over again. To make matters worse, both senators have a team of ten lawyers each to get their sons off with mental retardation or even affluenza. They also are known for ending the careers of anyone who dares to push forward their sons' trials or tries to uncover any conspiracies surrounding the two senators. The former state prosecutor of their home state tried to investigate voter fraud involving the two. He is now disbarred from practicing law, divorced and living on the streets."

"This is more of a case of corruption than ignorance." AJ said. "How can they get away with this for so long I have no idea."

"Well anyway those two senators want their only kids out of the Everfree. With Bridgette already in hot water with the existence of said prisons like Everfree becoming public knowledge. She doesn't need twenty lawyers on her ass. So please get all hostages out safely, alive and with no harm to them."

"Well now that your briefing is finished. Fiona, Rachel and Pinkie must receive their new armor suits." Celestia said shutting down the main monitor. Then she turns to Trixie. "Trixie I'm sorry but you will have to stay outside and monitor the others progress with Spike. If I had known you were coming with Fiona and wanted to be apart of P.O.N.Y. I would've had armor already made for you."

"It's okay…" Trixie said. "My decision was just too sudden. I'll gladly stay with Spike and monitor their progress outside."

"Well now that is taken care of…" Celestia said. "I suggest we get a move on with the mission. We don't have much time and you will have to fight your way through the Everfree to rescue the hostages and the surviving guards."

Inside the Everfree Snips and Snails were taken to a chamber and given a MACER device to evolve themselves into superior Macers. On the orders of Dr. Hyde, given to Nightmare Moon. Once they woke up the two left the chamber and were given blood tests to see if there was any changes. Nightmare Moon analyzed their blood and found no significant changes to their DNA.

"Damn it the device failed." she said aloud. "Hyde is not going to like this."

"Did you know that the square root of 542 is 23.28089345364563?" Snips said. This statement actually surprised Nightmare Moon and the other Macers present.

"So their DNA didn't change but the device gave them both a large boost in intelligence?" she asked herself. Then a wicked smile appeared on her lips. "This is glorious! Maybe the device didn't fail after all. Wait until Dr. Hyde hears about this!"


End file.
